Minds
by Ellie Arrow
Summary: What happened to Benny?  He's not himself lately, and everyone is asking one question, is it mind control? BY: ELLIE ARROW
1. Trust

Hippy

By: Ellie Arrow

"Have you seen Benny?" Ethan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, not that I would really want to right now anyway," I said. Benny just tried to hit on me, again, and next time, I was going to hit him.

"Not funny, Sarah. He hasn't been in school for almost a week, and every time I try to call him, his cell line is busy," Ethan said. He looked distressed, and I wanted to make him feel better.

"I bet he's just sick or something. Why don't we go to his house after school and go check on him?" I asked. Ethan looked relieved for a second then was distracted again.

"In this town, the only thing he could get sick of is boredom," Ethan said. I looked at him hard, but he wasn't looking at me. I was starting to really worry about Ethan. He had been talking like this for a while; you know saying stuff like he was bored, that he wanted to leave, and like he hated it here. I really wanted to help, but I wasn't sure how.

"Ethan…" I tried.

"Don't start with me Sarah. You've already given me the 'life is too short, don't waste it' speech. Just leave me alone," he said. I hit him on the arm, maybe too hard, and he snapped out of his pity party.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked. He just kinda shrugged and walked away. I followed him to his class and made sure he went there and was fine. He was going to science, while I was going to English. I walked away thinking about where Benny could be.

If Benny was sick, he would be at his grandma's house, and if Benny was missing, Benny's grandma would've called Ethan, who would have told me. Well, Benny's grandma could have preformed a spell that went awry, but then she would have fixed it and he would have been here by now.

I got to English class and pretended I was listening. Ever since I became a full vampire, I realized that Benny and Ethan were right. I was always going to be 17, and I was always going to be in high school. So why try so hard to learn and study?

As usual, whenever the teacher called on me, I had the answer, and I went about my business. English was the last class of the day, so now we would have to go and check on Benny.

My confidence in Benny being okay was waning, and I knew that if my confidence was waning, Ethan's wouldn't be far behind.

"Class dismissed," the old lady teacher ordered. She was small, smaller than me, which was saying something, and had glasses. She looked like a dinosaur, and everyone called her that when she wasn't around. "But, Sarah, please stay," she said.

My heart dropped to the floor. Or was that my stomach? What would Ethan think? Would he think I let him down?

"I'm sorry, but I really have somewhere I need to be," I explained, but she cut me off.

"Don't care. I need someone to help me with cleaning up the classroom, and I picked you. So get on it," she said and left. The room was a wreck, and I didn't have time for this, so I just left.

I ended up catching Ethan right before I left.

"Were you going to leave without me?" I asked. He nodded.

"If you didn't show up. I figured you probably had something better to do than to help me find my best friend," Ethan said. He didn't stop yet, so I stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"He's my friend, too, you know. I have been spending more time with you guys than I do with Erica," I said. If he was trying to hurt my feelings, he was doing a bang up job, and it didn't help that I liked him.

"So? You said yourself that you really didn't want to see him anyway!" he said and tried to move around me. Lucky for me, vampire powers include fast reflexes.

"Stop it, Ethan. You know very well that I didn't mean that," I said. He snorted.

"It really didn't seem like you were kidding," Ethan said. I huffed and scowled.

"Let's just go and see Benny's grandma's house," I said. He nodded and we walked along in silence.

When we got there, Ethan led the way and walked straight in. What we saw was kinda, well, interesting is the only way to describe it. Benny was tied up in a chair with his grandma trying to feed him something. Benny was screaming loudly and babbling nonsense about needing to kill Ethan. Ethan looked somewhat relieved that his best friend was okay, but when Ethan tried to come nearer, Benny went berserk.

"What's the matter with him?" Ethan asked loudly over Benny's erratic screaming. His grandma was so focused on feeding Benny that stuff that she didn't really pay attention to Ethan.

We watched silently as Benny and his grandma struggled, and Grandma won. She finally got his mouth open long enough to force the food in. She rammed his mouth together so that he would have to swallow it.

As soon as he did, he passed out. Grandma wiped the sweat off her forehead, and turned to us.

"What happened?" Ethan asked. Benny's grandma looked at Benny.

"I don't know. One minute he was going to go to your house Ethan, the next he was back here screaming that he needed to kill you. At first, I thought you had just made him mad, but I found that one of my knives were missing, and so I called him back and saw that he had already tried to hurt you," Grandma explained.

"When did that happen?" I asked. Benny's grandma opened her mouth, but shut it and pointed at Ethan.

"About two nights ago, I found Benny standing over me with a knife. I thought he was just playing, but he stabbed my arm and I knew he wanted to kill me. But just as I was about to call down to my parents, he was gone. So I went to Benny's grandma and she healed it for me," he said. I took a step away from Ethan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He shook his head, making memories disappear.

"Because Sarah, now that you're a full grown vampire, you can't be around me when I bleed or you might go into a feeding frenzy," he said.

"So do you not want me around you anymore at all, or just when you need me?" I asked. He shook his head, but wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I want you around, just not when we're fighting things," he said. I snorted and tears were now brimming at the surface.

"Okay then, I'm outta here," I said. Nobody tried to stop me, and so that's when I knew that I needed to save Benny so Ethan could trust me again.


	2. Help

Hippy

By: Ellie Arrow

"Have you seen Benny?" Ethan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, not that I would really want to right now anyway," I said. Benny just tried to hit on me, again, and next time, I was going to hit him.

"Not funny, Sarah. He hasn't been in school for almost a week, and every time I try to call him, his cell line is busy," Ethan said. He looked distressed, and I wanted to make him feel better.

"I bet he's just sick or something. Why don't we go to his house after school and go check on him?" I asked. Ethan looked relieved for a second then was distracted again.

"In this town, the only thing he could get sick of is boredom," Ethan said. I looked at him hard, but he wasn't looking at me. I was starting to really worry about Ethan. He had been talking like this for a while; you know saying stuff like he was bored, that he wanted to leave, and like he hated it here. I really wanted to help, but I wasn't sure how.

"Ethan…" I tried.

"Don't start with me Sarah. You've already given me the 'life is too short, don't waste it' speech. Just leave me alone," he said. I hit him on the arm, maybe too hard, and he snapped out of his pity party.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked. He just kinda shrugged and walked away. I followed him to his class and made sure he went there and was fine. He was going to science, while I was going to English. I walked away thinking about where Benny could be.

If Benny was sick, he would be at his grandma's house, and if Benny was missing, Benny's grandma would've called Ethan, who would have told me. Well, Benny's grandma could have preformed a spell that went awry, but then she would have fixed it and he would have been here by now.

I got to English class and pretended I was listening. Ever since I became a full vampire, I realized that Benny and Ethan were right. I was always going to be 17, and I was always going to be in high school. So why try so hard to learn and study?

As usual, whenever the teacher called on me, I had the answer, and I went about my business. English was the last class of the day, so now we would have to go and check on Benny.

My confidence in Benny being okay was waning, and I knew that if my confidence was waning, Ethan's wouldn't be far behind.

"Class dismissed," the old lady teacher ordered. She was small, smaller than me, which was saying something, and had glasses. She looked like a dinosaur, and everyone called her that when she wasn't around. "But, Sarah, please stay," she said.

My heart dropped to the floor. Or was that my stomach? What would Ethan think? Would he think I let him down?

"I'm sorry, but I really have somewhere I need to be," I explained, but she cut me off.

"Don't care. I need someone to help me with cleaning up the classroom, and I picked you. So get on it," she said and left. The room was a wreck, and I didn't have time for this, so I just left.

I ended up catching Ethan right before I left.

"Were you going to leave without me?" I asked. He nodded.

"If you didn't show up. I figured you probably had something better to do than to help me find my best friend," Ethan said. He didn't stop yet, so I stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"He's my friend, too, you know. I have been spending more time with you guys than I do with Erica," I said. If he was trying to hurt my feelings, he was doing a bang up job, and it didn't help that I liked him.

"So? You said yourself that you really didn't want to see him anyway!" he said and tried to move around me. Lucky for me, vampire powers include fast reflexes.

"Stop it, Ethan. You know very well that I didn't mean that," I said. He snorted.

"It really didn't seem like you were kidding," Ethan said. I huffed and scowled.

"Let's just go and see Benny's grandma's house," I said. He nodded and we walked along in silence.

When we got there, Ethan led the way and walked straight in. What we saw was kinda, well, interesting is the only way to describe it. Benny was tied up in a chair with his grandma trying to feed him something. Benny was screaming loudly and babbling nonsense about needing to kill Ethan. Ethan looked somewhat relieved that his best friend was okay, but when Ethan tried to come nearer, Benny went berserk.

"What's the matter with him?" Ethan asked loudly over Benny's erratic screaming. His grandma was so focused on feeding Benny that stuff that she didn't really pay attention to Ethan.

We watched silently as Benny and his grandma struggled, and Grandma won. She finally got his mouth open long enough to force the food in. She rammed his mouth together so that he would have to swallow it.

As soon as he did, he passed out. Grandma wiped the sweat off her forehead, and turned to us.

"What happened?" Ethan asked. Benny's grandma looked at Benny.

"I don't know. One minute he was going to go to your house Ethan, the next he was back here screaming that he needed to kill you. At first, I thought you had just made him mad, but I found that one of my knives were missing, and so I called him back and saw that he had already tried to hurt you," Grandma explained.

"When did that happen?" I asked. Benny's grandma opened her mouth, but shut it and pointed at Ethan.

"About two nights ago, I found Benny standing over me with a knife. I thought he was just playing, but he stabbed my arm and I knew he wanted to kill me. But just as I was about to call down to my parents, he was gone. So I went to Benny's grandma and she healed it for me," he said. I took a step away from Ethan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He shook his head, making memories disappear.

"Because Sarah, now that you're a full grown vampire, you can't be around me when I bleed or you might go into a feeding frenzy," he said.

"So do you not want me around you anymore at all, or just when you need me?" I asked. He shook his head, but wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I want you around, just not when we're fighting things," he said. I snorted and tears were now brimming at the surface.

"Okay then, I'm outta here," I said. Nobody tried to stop me, and so that's when I knew that I needed to save Benny so Ethan could trust me again.


	3. Time Management

**Ethan's POV**

"What is wrong with him?" I asked worriedly. Benny's grandma shook her head and her curly white hair bounced up and down.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this with Benny. But I have a theory," she said. I looked at her.

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"I think that it may be mind control," she said. I thought it through. Yeah, I guess it could be mind control. But who would do that, and why Benny?

As I was about to ask her a question, a bump and thud caused us both to look out the window as Rory fell to the ground.

"Rory!" I yelled. "Come on in so I can yell at you!" I screamed. He bounced in and looked at me.

"I'm still having a little trouble working on the roof landings," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet Erica and Sarah have already mastered the ability to fly," I said, which brought back the fresh memory of me kicking her out.

"Actually, I just saw Sarah, and she totally screwed up her landing," he said. "Wow, what's up with Benny?" he asked.

"We don't know, but Benny's grandma thinks it might be mind control," I said. Rory opened his mouth wide.

"Way cool!" he yelled and I hit the back of his head.

"Man, this is so NOT cool!" I yelled. "What is Benny never wakes up, or he becomes a vegetable or something?" I yelled. Benny was my best friend, my big brother. What would I do without him?

"Of course he'll wake up, dear," Benny's grandma said a matter of factly.

"How do you know?" Rory asked. She rolled her eyes at my blonde friend and Benny chose this moment to open his eyes. His eyes immediately made contact with mine and he went beserk. He thrashed wildly in his chair and I stumbled backwards.

There was nothing Benny left in him. HIs eyes were red, watery, and empty. His hair hadn't been washed in a while, so the brown hair was sticking in tufts all over his enormous head. He had rope burns from where he was struggling against his bonds. While I was looking him over to make sure no damage had come to him, Grandma was spooning some more of that sleeping potion into his mouth.

After Benny was out, Rory, Grandma, and I all looked at each other.

"Who would want to do this to Benny?" Rory asked. Grandma shrugged.

"There's only a few people I know that can do his kind of magic, and none of them are evil. I just can't think of what they would want with Benny!" Grandma said. Her brows were scruntched in concentration and worry.

"What is whoever is doing this has something else in mind? I think that Benny is obviously a vessel for some phsyco assasin," Rory said. I started to roll my eyes, again(I was wondering if I would permanately have to glue them that way when ever Rory was around) when Grandma looked like she had an epiphany.

"What if he's right?" she asked. "Benny obviously wants to kill you, Ethan, and he's obviously not himself. What if someone else wants you dead? But who? Who have you ticked off so much they would want to kill you?" she asked, turning to me.

"I can only think of one person," I said. "The only person who I've killed before is...Jesse!" I said. Grandma shook her head.

"Jesse wouldn't be able to do this, unless he got one of the Elders to turn to the dark side," Grandma said, with a final shake of her head.

"Well it's possible, isn't it?" Rory asked. Grandma vaugely nodded.

"Wait, I have to go and find something that could snap him out of this," Grandma said, shooing us out of the house.

We were out on the streets, and I didn't know what to tell Rory. I felt close to tears, knowing that my best friend could at any moment either die or worse, stay like this forever. Rory was the one to break the silence.

"We won't lose him," he said, apparantly able to read my thoughts. I turned to him. Tears were steadily dripping down his face. I had never seen Rory cry before. He always seemed so upbeat and happy. Even if he tried and failed, he was always acting like he was okay with it.

"It's gonna be okay, man. We aren't gonna give up on him," I siad to Rory, and gave him a hug. Rory clung to me, and I felt like the severity of the situation already hit me. I couldn't bear to lose my best friend. Benny was my lifeline. Rory was my friend, but nobody could replace what I had with Benny. NOBODY.

As I was walking home, I thought about what might happen if Benny couldn't be saved. He would always want to kill me if he was possesed, so would he go to jail? Would they have him put in the electric chair? Would he be put in an asylum? All these thoughts were running throught my head until I got to my house.

When I walked in, I could smell homemade dinner cooking. Mom never cooked. She only cooks when there's bad news or there's a celebration. I shut the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled into the air. There seemed to be nobody home. "Hello?" I asked. My fear was crippling, and I backed against the door.

"Hello, Ethan!" a voice said from up the stairs. I looked up and Jesse was standing at the top of the stairs: with a knive to my little sister's throat.


	4. Jane?

**Sarah's POV**

After I left Benny's Grandma, I didn't know where to go. I didn't have ties to any of the magical world, and I was sure you couldn't just yell out to the wind and they would come to you, so I got creative. I went to find Erica.

I searched all of the city until I found Erica in a dark, depressing alley with a dead body at her feet.

"You want a bite?" Erica asked, flashing her fangs. Her yellow hair was thrown over her soulder in a way where I knew she was expecting someone.

"No, thanks, I've already had dinner," I said and she shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but he was definately a keeper," she said. I looked at the face of the dead boy. I remembered him from geometry class. He sat beside me.

"Erica," I said sternly. "Think about this boy's parents, sister, brother, dog! What will they do when they find their son missing?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and continued to eat her meal.

"Who cares? His mom is gone and his... you know, if your not going to eat yummy delicious blood, then that is your problem, but you can't tell me not to eat!" she yelled. I just started at her pitifully. I didn't want her to be this way when she grew up; thinking she could get things without consequences.

"Who's coming to meet you?"I asked. She looked up at me and smiled. The red blood had stained her teeth, and I could smell the deliciousness of the body from here.

"Promise you can keep a secret?" she asked. I nodded, but silently wondered what I was getting myself into.

"Jesse is back, and we're dating!" she yelled excitedly. And then it hit me. Everything was suddenly oh-so-clear.

Jesse was the one who had taken over Benny's mind, and was trying to get him to kill Ethan, so he could get back at me for a) dumping him and 2) not becoming a full vampire on command. And he was dating Erica so that he could know what I was doing 24/7 without arousing suspicion.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Jesse's back!" she said a little bit louder. I had figured out the puzzle, and now I had to go and tell Ethan. I faked I smiled and hugged her standing up.

"That's great!" I lied. And quickly came up with the closest escape route. "I actually have to go," I said, trying not to sound too fake(like that was ever going to happen).

"Okay, and Sarah?" Erica asked lightly. "I know after you and Jesse had a rough ending that you didn't want to talk about him, but thank you for being supportive. It means a lot to me," she said, and started back on her meal again. I thought about that as I ran to Ethan's house.

I couldn't turn Jesse in, not after Erica tells me something like that. It would be like asking a boy if your friend likes him and he really said yes, but you told your friend no because you hated him. But, Ethan would know what to do.

When I arrived at Ethan's, I heard a grunt and a really girly scream. I pounded on the door.

"Ethan! Ethan, let me in!" but nobody came to the door. In fact, after I yelled, all noises had stopped. I pounded on the door with my right shoulder. I felt a distant pain, but rammed my small body against the door again anyway. This time, the door flew open, and I wished I hadn't even come at all.

On the floor bleeding furiously was Ethan. His eyes had whited over in a vision, and he was shivering. Jane was at the top of the stairs, also bleeding, but unconciounce. I looked around to see who had done this when I saw a sloppy note next to Ethan.

_Dear Poor Darling Sarah,_

_You can save only one human. You can save lover-boy here, or you could save the little girl, but you can't save both. So, I'll be watching. But you only have a short amount of time before they both die anyway, so chop chop._

_ Love, _

_ Jesse_

I stared at the note and acted so fast that I was blurry even to a vampire. I knelt to Ethan and suck as much of the venom as I could muster, and left his immune system to fight the rest. Then I went to Jane, who was pale and almost dead. I sucked a bunch of the venom out, but Jesse was right, I couldn't save both, and I didn't.

As I sucked, Jane was only getting paler, and then I felt her blood go cold. There was still some warmth, but the blood also stopped moving. I seperated my mouth from Jesse's bite. Jane opened her pretty blue eyes at me, but she was a different girl now.

She was a vampire.


	5. Unexpected

**Ethan's POV**

When I woke up from my vision, I knew something was different. Sarah was standing over someone crying at her feet and trying to comfort it. I propped up my heavy chest, which took all of my effort, and saw who it was. It was Jane, and she was crying.

I tried to call out to them, to see if my vision had come true, but my voice had shut itself off in the effort. Sarah sensed that I was awake and bounded down the stairs to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, not wanting to ask if she was even slightly tempted by the blood. She motioned to Jane, who did a vampire blur thing and brought a pillow to me. I gaped at her wide eyed, and a single tear slid down her face.

"What happened?" my hoarse voice asked. It sounded like a frog croaking, only more gravely.

"Jesse, he set this up so that you and Jane would both die or, even worse, become a vampire. He knows that you guys are the people that I care about most right now. So I saved you, Ethan from dying and becoming a vampire, but with Jane, I only kept her from dying. Ethan, I'm sorry, but your baby sister is a vampire." Sarah explained. So my vision had come true then. It happened right under my nose.

"So Jesse is still out there?" Jane asked. Sarah looked down at her shoes and sheepishly nodded her head.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have time to make it detailed and completely in depth. Love ya all!**


	6. The Mind is a Dangerous Thing

**Ethan's POV**

When I woke up from my vision, I knew something was different. Sarah was standing over someone crying at her feet and trying to comfort it. I propped up my heavy chest, which took all of my effort, and saw who it was. It was Jane, and she was crying.

I tried to call out to them, to see if my vision had come true, but my voice had shut itself off in the effort. Sarah sensed that I was awake and bounded down the stairs to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, not wanting to ask if she was even slightly tempted by the blood. She motioned to Jane, who did a vampire blur thing and brought a pillow to me. I gaped at her wide eyed, and a single tear slid down her face.

"What happened?" my hoarse voice asked. It sounded like a frog croaking, only more gravely.

"Jesse, he set this up so that you and Jane would both die or, even worse, become a vampire. He knows that you guys are the people that I care about most right now. So I saved you, Ethan from dying and becoming a vampire, but with Jane, I only kept her from dying. Ethan, I'm sorry, but your baby sister is a vampire." Sarah explained. So my vision had come true then. It happened right under my nose.

"So Jesse is still out there?" Jane asked. Sarah looked down at her shoes and sheepishly nodded her head.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have time to make it detailed and completely in depth. Love ya all!**


	7. The End

**Benny's POV**

**"**The last thing I remember was sleeping. I was sleeping and I heard a thud on my windowsill. I walked out and opened the window and then I saw a guy. I don't remember anything else after that, Grandma." I said. She was making me angry. I had already mentioned this dozens of times, but she still kept asking me to repeat it. If I told her that that was all I remembered, she should believe me!

"Okay, I believe you," she said. I wiped actual sweat off my eyebrows. Grandma said that I was doing some not cool stuff, like trying to kill my best friend. She said we frowned upon that sort of thing.

"Grandma, I think I know who possessed me," I told her. I thought it was Jesse, but Grandma waved her hand away.

"It can't be, because I already caught the person who confessed and everything!" she said.

"That's immpossible, I know for a fact that it was-" I said but she cut me off.

"No, it's Anastasia. In fact, you can ask her yourself!" Grandma said. I shook my head, but then I had an idea.

"Grandma, how did you get me out of my little my control box?" I asked. She looked at me funny, and scrunched up her wrinkly face.

"Well, I did a spell to undo the dead," she said. I felt my face drain of color, but I had to focus.

"What if Jesse did his mind control thing on this Anastasia chick and got her to take the blame? It's perfectly logical!" I said hopping up from my chair. My grandma pointed her knife at me. She had apparently had to threaten my life to keep me still. I shuddered at the thought.

"It is logical, which is why I don't know how I didn't come up with it first..." she trailed off. She took out a box and preformed her 'Undo Dead Things' spell, and the Anastasia girl collapsed in a sleeping heap.

"So it is Jesse!" I yelled and ran to my phone, calling Ethan. The dial sang Ethan's favorite song, This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan, and finally Ethan picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded tired and worn out.

"Dude! I know who made my mind go bonkers!" I yelled. He sighed.

"Yeah we know, too. Benny, will you come over to my house_. Please_!" he pleaded.

"Yeah sure, dude, I'll be right over," I said. While I was talking with Ethan, I felt completely depressed. He sounded like he did after gym class, except for he wasn't panting. He sounded like he was going to burst into tears at anytime.

I grabbed my coat and went on my way. Grandma didn't even notice me leave, and she said nothing as I slammed the door behind me shut. I walked all the way there, and when I got there, I heard two people crying and weeping. I ran to the door and barged in.

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was the blood that coated the floor at the top of the stairs and at my feet. The next thing I looked at was Ethan and Sarah and Jane in a group hug, all crying.

"You guys, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. It sounded to me like Erica or someone had died. But Jane walked up to me and flashed fangs. Full-grown vampire fangs.

"What on Earth happened?" I asked and Ethan came to cling to me.

"It's okay buddy," I told him and patted his back. "Who did this?" I asked. He looked at me with pure and undeniable hatred in his eyes.

"Jesse, and now this isn't just about us. I'm gonna kill him." Ethan said, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a wooden stake.

**Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed my story so far. This is my most popular story, and hopefully it'll stay that way!:) Please flame and reveiw, love ya'll!**


End file.
